


Night Life

by EarnestClause



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarnestClause/pseuds/EarnestClause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though she knew she fucked up. Even though she knew she had no right to beg for forgiveness, she just couldn't let Max go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Life

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written in a while but I wanted to write something about the lovely Max and Eleanor. Love them to death. And before I even start the story, yes there will be grammar mistakes so bear with me. So without any further ado, I give u "Night Life"

Ear-splitting music fills the club of London as bodies swayed from side to side to the heavy beat of the music. Countless individuals from all over the world pressed against one another as they lose themselves to the alcohol and other substances that courses through their very being. A seductive haze that created an illusion of losing oneself and forgetting the outside world. But tucked away in a booth away from overly friendly suitors and wary strangers sat a woman in all her lonesome glory nursing a half empty bottle of whiskey.

Wearing a skin tight navy blue tank top that was a size to small, jeans that hugged her ass just right to give off an alluring sway to her hips, boots that contained dainty feet, and silky loose hair that tumbled down slender shoulders, this blond beauty gave off the image of a wounded angel.

Raising the bottle once again to her rosy lips, she tipped her head back and took mouthful after mouthful of the foul tasting liquid. The burn was almost unbearably but she could care less. If it would make her forget. Forget about that horrible fucking mistake that cost her everything. Cost her…

“Fuck.” Finally pulling the glass away from her lips as tears of frustration once again start making its way to the corners of her eyes. Making it know to the world that once again Eleanor Guthrie wasn’t as perfect as she seemed.

Shifting her eyes to the numerous bodies moving frantically to the beat of the music, she couldn’t help but gaze at her one affection that held her heart in her very hands dancing passionately with _her._

With her head thrown back, back arched and round hips moving so seductively, Eleanor couldn’t help but let her eyes wander. To that delicate hand that pulled her shirt up slightly to show her toned sweat covered stomach, to breast that she knew were so sensitive and soft that she could die happily in between them, to full rosy lips she could kiss for hours. Drawing her eyes further up Eleanor couldn’t help the gasp that passed her lips. Misty green eyes met rigid blues.

Drawing her eyes quickly away from the very person that had her hands on Max’s bare stomach, Eleanor’s body jerked forward as trembling hands griped the edge of the table in a death grip. Drawing in deep breaths, she felt like the walls were once again closing in on her. If there was anything she didn’t want, it was coming face to face with Anne while she was feeling at her lowest.

Rising on unsteady legs as the room continued to spin, Eleanor took slow steps around the booth as to not a make an even bigger fool out of herself. It was one thing wallowing in one’s own self-pity but falling flat on your face in a room where every soul knew your face and name was just out of the question.

Maneuvering through the bodies that crowded her in every direction, Eleanor felt fingers trailing down her back and hands brushing against her wrist by both women and men alike. Beaconing her back. Eyes that have been trailing after her all night. Waiting for the right moment to get close to the women that couldn’t be touch. That wouldn’t _allow_ herself to be touch by anyone unless it was Max and Max alone.

Moving faster through the crowd, brushing pass lingering hands, she dared herself not to look back as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Ignoring the alluring stares that would have sirens withering with desire, Eleanor felt nothing but distress. Finally getting fed up with the persistent bodies brushing against her body, she begins to push her way through them until she saw the door that would lead her into the night’s cool air and away from her endless sorrow.

_“This was a mistake. I never should have come. The fuck was I thinking? That she would honestly want to see my face? To see the women who royally fucked her over? Fuck Fuck Fu-“_

“Leavin’ so soon?”

Hand stopping mere inches from the door, Eleanor felt her body jerk awkwardly to a stop. Hearing that husky voice so close to her despite the blazing music was almost too much to handle. From the moment she step through the door she already felt like her heart was trying everything in its power to break free from her chest. Jaw clenched almost painfully, she turned around to face THE Anne Bonny.

In the dim lights Eleanor could see every detail of the fiery red beauty. Looking as fierce as ever wearing baggy jeans, a white ‘Fuck You’ shirt with combat boots, it looked as if she came ready for a battle rather than looking for a good night of mischief.

Lips curled back, eyes blazing, Anne looked Eleanor over. Taking in her misty eyes to her rapidly moving chest, she didn’t know if she should feel anger or pity toward her.

“What’s the rush? Seen ya drinkin’ in the back for god knows how fucking long and NOW ya wana leave when ya see my face?” Taking a step closer, Anne places her hands on either side of Eleanor, trapping her until her back hits the door. Blue eyes held steady green. Neither looking away.

The air seemed to grow thicker as the crowd of people faded in the background.

“What the hell are ya doing here _cunt_?”

Finally moving her eyes away from Anne’s that held so much anger, so much disappointment, Eleanor remained silent even as she continued to feel Anne’s gaze upon her.

Minutes seemed to go by as the silence stretched on.

“You know what? I don’t get ya.” Anne whispered as she drew her face closer to Eleanor.

Drawing her eyes back up to Anne, she wished she hadn’t. Eyes that held every emotion that she didn’t think Anne even possessed. At that very moment she knew that not only did she possibly lose her chance with Max but also lost any type of respect she gained with Anne.

Looking past Anne, Eleanor felt her eyes falling to the same spot where Max and Anne were dancing moments ago only to find Max nowhere to be seen.

“If you’re lookin’ for Max you’re aint gona find ‘er.” Anne Muttered.

Feeling her body start to sag, Eleanor leaned her head back against the wooden frame to try and compose herself. But honestly at this point she could care less if Anne saw her at her weakest. Trying to hold her head high even when she knew she was in the wrong. Trying to find some hope in the deepest part of her soul that Max would find it in her heart to forgive her. Even if the chances were nonexistent. She just didn’t care anymore.

“What do you want me to say? I don’t even know why I’m even here anymore.” Eleanor chocked out a sob as she felt tears stream down her face. All these emotion. All this fucking _pain_ in her chest. It just wouldn’t go away.

Drawing her hands away from the wall, Anne watched the once strong women crumble under her own turmoil.

Cursing under her breath, Anne ran a hand through her hair.

 _“The shit I do for that girl.”_ Grabbing Eleanor wrist and jerking her away from the door, she began to lead them out of the building and into the cool air.

“Where are we going?” Eleanor stumbled over her feet as she wiped the remaining tears away from her face.

“Somewhere we can talk and be away from all those noisy fuckers.” Anne tilted her head toward a group of people who were openly watching the scene unfold before them.

Nodding her head slightly, Eleanor let herself be led By Anne until they reach a secluded park a good distance from the prying eyes. Taking a seat on a nearby bench that creaked under the extra weight, Anne folded her hands behind her head looking up at the endless about of stars as thunder roared in the distance. Eleanor remained looking forward, lost in her own thoughts.

Only silence filled the night air until Anne tired voice pierced through it

“I just wana know what was going through ya fuckin’ head.” Anne whispered, eyes still turned upward looking at the darkened sky. “What the fuck was going through ya head when ya were making her _fucking cry_.” Anne’s dark words were like a punch in the face.

Locking her shoulders back with hands clenched in her lap Eleanor faced Anne.

“I don’t know. I didn’t-.” Eleanor started. Brows creased in anguish, trying to get her thoughts in order.

“Don’t ya fucking lie to me!” Anne’s stormy blue eyes cut through Eleanor very soul.

Drawing her eyes away from Anne, she chose to look in front of her. Any sort of punishment she would receive from Anne, she wouldn’t stop it. She knew her actions were a mistake the second she let his hands touch her. Touched her with possession and passion so fierce that it still burned her flesh. A reminder that this nightmare was reality.

Firm fingers painfully grabbed her chin, forcing her to come face to face once again to rigid blue.

“Oh no ya don’t. If ya think that answer is gona cut it then you’re sadly fucking mistakin’.” It seemed almost impossible as she felt Anne’s fingers grip her chin even harder. Possibly bruising pale flesh. Fighting back a wince Eleanor held her gaze as she looked at Anne battle with her own emotions. Blue eyes looked so fiercely into her own green orbs. Jaws clenched with lips pulled back, the calm and collected Anne that everyone became too know looked like she was seconds away from letting out a raging storm. One that wouldn’t be satisfied until everything in its path was broken and destroyed completely.

“What do you want me to say? I know that I fucked up. Already without being close to Max, telling her how sorry I am, it’s killing me. Fucking _killing_ me!” Eleanor whisper passes through trembling lips.

Holding Eleanor face in her hand, Anne saw that she wasn’t even going to fight back. In the pass she knew that if anyone dared touched the blond beauty like this, talked to her like this, then all hell would break loose. Shit, everyone knew that Eleanor would go against the biggest bastard on the street, no matter who he was or how much he towered over her, and challenge him. Throw punches even if she thought he was in the wrong. But at this very moment Eleanor wasn’t even going to stop her. She would take any punishment that Anne delivered to her and she hated it. Hated that even through all this shit, she had to give Eleanor credit for having the biggest fucking balls that most men didn’t even have. To stand up against THE Anne Bonny was suicide but she still held no fear in her eyes.

Feeling Anne’s hand let go of her face, she brought her own hand up to rub at the tender mark she felt already growing on her skin. Watching Anne quietly as she began to pace back and force like a caged animal, Eleanor waited patiently for her to calm the raging storm within herself.

“When Max came cryin’ to me, I didn’t know what to think except to fucking kill the fucker that did this to her. Didn’t care what they did. I wanted their blood on my hands. Sure as hell didn’t expect to hear ya name in the middle of it though.” Slowing to a stop in front of Eleanor with a bittersweet smile on her lips.

“Didn’t expect to hear that you fucked Vane.” Anne leaned closer to Eleanor face, forcing her to hold her gaze.

Eleanor took deep breaths to calm her heart rate. If she was going to talk to Anne about this, she had to have a clear head.

“My attentions weren’t to fuck him the moment I seen him at my door steps. I Didn’t realize his motives until it was done and over with.”

Heating a throaty laugh was the last thing Eleanor expected to hear.

“Are ya bloody fuckin' kidding me? You’re honestly gona stand there and tell me that ya didn’t know ‘e hasn’t been wanting to fuck ya for god knows how long?”

“Yes I know that he has lusted after me but-“Eleanor started.

“No ‘e hasn’t only lusted for ya. ‘e fucking loves ya!” Anne’s voice stared to rise as she finally started letting her true feeling out.

Yes Eleanor suspected that Vane may have developed deeper feelings for her but she only brushed it aside as lust. Most men wanted to break her because of that raw power she seemed to carry on her shoulders. They sought to prove that in the end of the day Eleanor was only but a woman and women were only good for one thing. But she obviously misread Vanes actions. Vane was different. He didn’t coward beneath her stare. He loved that power he saw within her. That raw power that showed everyone on the streets of London that Eleanor Guthrie wasn’t a little girl but a women that held confidence above men. One that could be an equal amongst them.

“Didn’t ya even start to think why ‘e was even there in the first place? That the second he heard of your petty ass fall out with Max ‘e was there standin’ at ya fuckin’ door!” Anne seethed with anger as she began to pace once again in front of Eleanor. Hands clenching and unclenching at her side. If there were onlookers they would clearly see that she was trying everything in her power not the pounce on Eleanor at that very moment.

Felling her own anger starting to overpower her sadness, Eleanor boldly grabbed Anne’s arm and forcefully turned her around to face her. Both were breathing heavily. Emotions they weren’t accustomed to making it unbearable for them to stay in one spot for so long. Emotions that told them to fight until they couldn’t fight any further. Rather it was with harsh words or physical methods, it didn’t matter.

“I don’t know what I was thinking because I didn’t think the situation through. I didn’t want to think about it Anne!” Eleanor once again felt tears of frustration making their way down her face but she didn’t wipe them away. “You think I honestly wanted to fuck Max over? To make her fucking cry over _me_? You said so yourself. That I’m just some fucking English girl that can’t seem to get her shit together. All I wanted at that moment was to prove that I didn’t need her. That she didn’t carry my very fucking heart in her very hands! I wanted…I wanted to prove that this whole thing. This whole situation with us…It wasn’t meant to be!”

Tears continued to stream down her face as she faced Anne. Everything she’s been feeling since the moment she met Max finally came undone. That nagging voice in the back of her mind that kept telling her she was a fool. That told her that that dark beauty would never love her because all her life, she had _no one._

"My thoughts are telling me to leave her but my heart is screaming at me to make her my lover. My _everything."_ Eleanor broken words cuts through Anne's heart.

“Why the hell should I continue to think that she would ever want to be with me? All my fucking life I had no one! I had to fight battles I wish I never had to fight! I’ve come across so many fucking disappointments that all I see is pain and loss in the future. Love? Love doesn’t fucking exist in my world. I’ve come to except that.”

Breathing harshly, on the verge of hyperventilating, Eleanor held Anne’s eyes as she felt the first rain drop plummet from the sky. She would be _damned_ if she looked away again. Fuck Mother Nature. Watching Anne’s eyes, she saw them soften just a fraction. If only for pity or understanding she didn’t know.

“She didn’t tell ya did she?” Eleanor brows creased in confusion at Anne’s soft words.

“Tell me what?” For the past few weeks being around Max hasn’t been very pleasant. It seemed as if there was always something on her mind. She just wouldn’t let Eleanor in no matter how persistent she was. At the beginning Eleanor gave Max her space. But as the days pass it just became almost unbearable. No longer able to read off Max’s mood, she didn’t know if Max wanted be alone or wanted to be in Eleanor’s presence. Most days it seemed that she didn’t even want to be touched and on the days she did, she clung to Eleanor so fiercely in desperation, Eleanor was almost afraid to ask what was troubling her.

“That she’s leavin’. Or she would of left.” Anne’s words were a dagger in the heart. It took everything in Eleanor’s power to stand on her two feet and not fall to her knees before Anne. Broken beyond repair.

“Leave? Where, _When_?” Eleanor frantically tries to figure out a reason for her leaving. Leaving all the people she grew to know here. Surely she couldn’t be the cause of it.

Rain continued to fall around them. Both not seeming to care as their hair clings to the back of their necks and cold raindrops starts chilling them to the bone.

Drawing her arm away from Eleanor grip and brushing water away from her face, Anne gave Eleanor a tired look. Ignoring her question.

“Ya know at first I didn’t know what to make of ya. Couldn’t see what made Max fall so fuckin’ ‘ard over ya.” Anne looked Eleanor dead in her eyes.

“At first I thought ya were just a spoiled little English bitch that thought she could have everything that she wanted. But seeing ya with Max, and just seeing how ya two acted around eachotha’ actually gave me hope that she finally found happiness. I pegged ya as an insecure little girl but now I’m not so sure. It not that you’re insecure about being with her, but just a fuckin’ coward when it comes to love.”

Taking a step toward Eleanor she gently places her hand on the mark she made on her once flawless skin.

“I’m right aren’t I. Don’t blame ya though. Max is a force to be recon with. But there’s one thing ya just don’t fuckin’ get.”

Anne leaned toward until her lips brushed the side of Eleanor’s ear.

“Everyone wants Max. Every man wants to fuck her. Every woman would gladly get on their knees and suck on her cunt for hours on end. Some only want her because they know she can give them pleasure like no otha’ can. And some wants her because she’s untouchable. But Max. _Our_ Max. She only wants _you.”_

Drawing back, Anne looked Eleanor in the eyes. Eyes that still held tear. Tears of frustration and pain.

“Im assumin’ Max told ya of our pass. How everything that we did always went to shit. But did she tell you the whole story?”

Making sure Eleanor didn’t look away, Anne continues.

“Growing up together was hell. All we had were eachotha’. We neva’ had that loving family or even friends that took you in when they see ya at ya worst. We looked out for each otha no matta’ what. And through it all we did shit we aint proud of. Shit that to this day still makes our _fuckin’_ skin crawl.”

Rubbing her fingers on the mark she left on Eleanor skin, she felt it still tremble within her grasp. Eleanor watch as Anne seemed to go in a different state of mind. Remembering their past sins.

“When Max told me about ya, she made it seemed like she found her one true love. All that sappy shit that I don’t normally like to hear her talk about but she looked so fuckin’ happy, I didn’t give a shit. That romantic fool. Told me how she never seen a beauty like ya. How much she loves ya confidence and how much she could act like herself around ya. You made her happy and that was all I needed to know.”

On many occasion all Max and Eleanor did was talk for hours and hours. No matter how early in the mornings it was or how late it was at night. Talking about dreams and places they wanted to see. Curling around one another as fingers traced every inch of each other bodies. Eleanor greatly enjoyed trailing soft kisses from that delicate neck to placing a tender kiss on the tip her nose. Loving when Max scrunched up her nose adorably as that musical throaty laugh burst pass pull lips. She loved it even more when Max would then draw her in even closer. Hearts beating as one. Being in the same room, breathing each other in.

Tired eyes turned up to meet pained filled orbs.

“A lot of people thought we fucked. Funny right? How we act around eachotha’ I can see why. But we never did. Never even kissed. All the years we known eachotha’ and it never went that far. We didn’t want it to. Max is everything to me. She’s the only family I got.”

Shaking her wet hair from side to side as the downpour finally slowed to a trickle, Anne looked at Eleanor with renewed determination.

“Ya fucked up cunt and I should fuckin’ beat the shit out ya for it but I’m not gona. Ya two neva’ made it officially and to this day I don’t know why but I do know one thing. You’re both to fuckin' stubborn and I aint dealin’ with it anymore. Ya both got me feeling like I’m part of this weird ass relationship.”

Eleanor let out a small laugh. The first one she let out all day.

“Max could of left weeks ago but she didn’t want to leave ya. Didn’t want to leave us. She has so much potential and somebody finally saw it. I want her to go. Told her that she should and that she has all my support and love but she had that look on her face and I knew she was thinkin’ about ya.”

“So… _Eleanor._ ” Anne could of laugh at the shocked look on Eleanor’s face if this wasn’t a serious situation.

“I’m gona give you the benefit of the doubt. I want ya to fix this mess ya got yourself into because if you’re that one person that makes Max this happy then so be it. Ya need her as much as she needs ya. If not more. But fuck up again and I’m coming for your ass.”

Letting out a laugh, Eleanor felt like the weight of the world was slighting lifting from her shoulders. Going to the club in a desperate attempt to find Max and beg for her forgiveness and only to find her dancing with another, even if it was with Anne, shattered any hope she thought she had left. But With Anne letting her walk away with only a small bruise gave her hope. Hope that if Anne understood why she did what she done, if only slightly, then maybe Max would to.

“I wouldn’t expect any less from you Anne.” Eleanor replied.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some begging to do.” Eleanor starts to turn only for a hand to stop her.

“If ya think she’s still there, she’s not. Left right after she seen ya.”

“Then where is she?” If Anne mentioned Max leaving she had to move quickly. This fallout could me the difference of her being with Max again or being miserable for the rest of her life.

“Wait a minute. If the rain didn’t fuck up my phone I can just call ‘er.” Reaching into her pocket and pulling out a surprisingly dry phone, Anne dials Max number as Eleanor paces the pavement.

**“Max where are ya?...”**

**“I actually talked to her….”**

**“No I didn’t punch her face in…”**

**“Ya didn’t answer my question, where are ya?...”**

**“The house? Packin'?”**

Anne’s eyes turn sharply to Eleanor as she begins to frantically make her way up the sidewalk.

**“Don’t get pissed off at me Max but she’s on her way. So be prepared because she aint lettin’ ya go without a fight…”**

Those were the last words Eleanor hears as she starts sprinting toward her bike. Thrusting the key in the ignition and hearing the engine roar to life, there was only one thing on her mind as she speeds down the slick covered street.

“ _Wait for me Max. Just please don’t leave.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo how are you enjoying the story so far?


End file.
